Bard
Skills Mock * Deals ((Pwr+d6)*Weapon) damage. * Has an accuracy of (Dex+d8). * Reduces your temporary armor by 1. Storms * Reduces enemy's accuracy by (Dex/2*Flute). * Increases your temporary armor by (Dex/4*Flute). * Lasts until the end of the fight, or until you switch to Legend. Legend * Changes Mock's damage to ((Dex+d6)*Flute). * Lasts until the end of the fight or until you switch to Storms. Strategies and Tips Because you can only use one song at a time, there are two main strategies available to Bards; focus on Storms for blocking attacks, or focus on Legend and sacrifice Pwr for other stats. Storms Build * The point of this build is to use Storms for every fight, and block as many attacks as possible. * Be very careful about using potions with this build. Potions set your temporary armor to 5, replacing your bonus from Storms. There's no way to get your Storms bonus back if that happens. However, if you switch to Legend, drink the potion, then switch back to Storms, there won't be a problem. * With a tier 3 or better flute, each point of Dex is worth more than a point of Arm for blocking. This means you can offer to Spediphis and trade all of your Arm for more Dex. If you do this, you won't get the damage reduction from Arm (or you can even have negative damage reduction), but as long as you don't get hit it won't matter. * Early on, trading HP for Arm is more useful than trading Arm for Dex, as long as you don't overdo it. I'd recommend offering to Armon a bit more than once per level in the Dungeon. Or if you get lucky and find enough gold, you can offer around 20 times all at once (but not before level 5), which should give you a good chance of blocking all attacks so you won't need HP. * If you run into an enemy that you can't block even with Storms (which is most enemies for the first few levels), use Legend instead. Your Dex should be much higher than your Pwr, so even without going for the full Legend build it will improve your damage a lot. * Once you reach level 7 or 8, you should be almost untouchable, even by bosses. As long as you can keep your damage up (upgrade your dagger, trade some of your Dex for Pwr once you have more than you need) so fights don't last long enough for enemies to wear down your armor. Legend Build * The point of this build is to use Legend for every fight, which makes your Pwr and dagger pointless, allowing you to save gold and trade Pwr for other things. * Bard's Dex gain is higher than Pwr gain, and flutes have better multipliers than daggers, so this will naturally improve your damage a lot even before offering. * Obviously, don't bother upgrading your dagger, because it won't improve your damage with Legend. * Now that Dex is used for both damage and accuracy, you can easily have a strong attack that never misses by just improving one stat. Unfortunately, you can't trade Pwr for Dex directly, you'll have to trade Pwr for HP, HP for Arm, then Arm for Dex, if you don't want to sacrifice your other stats. This will get very expensive, but not having to pay for new weapons will help offset the cost. * Instead of trading your stats around all the way to Dex, you can simply trade your Pwr for HP and stop there. Bard's high Dex gain means that you shouldn't have any trouble hitting enemies or dealing damage, even without offering to Spediphis. Category:Classes Category:Strategies and Tips